ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 358: To Believe
They are in the World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Buster bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 4 Animal on too of the Skyscraper, they went after them and then Duch is having a Memories about The Perfecto, He and his team landed on the Ground and fighting all the Heartless, then Buster and his friends are fighting the Heartless too. Duck is having a Memories of The Perfecto that was Fading, and they encounter Buster and his friends Buster: Who are you? Duck: Does it matter. We came here from you. Babs: And why are you trying to stop us? Tech; Because we want to be Whole and get Ace's memories back. Plucky: Ace!? Stop talking about Ace! Rev: You have a plan or something? Calamity: We'll set Kingdom Hearts free, and everything will be back to the way it was! They'll come back and the Thirteen of us can be together again. Duck: You mean the Perfecto Team. Is a struggle to remember those names now. Even though, we cannot let you go doing anything crazy. Little Beeper: We are freeing Kingdom Hearts and we're going to find Ace and his friends! We want Roderick and his friends back, we want our life back! Duck: If you try and contact Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization Animal will destroy you. Buster: Quite! They are fighting Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like us? Buster: Zip it! Duck and his friends, knocked Buster and his friends out, and they remember the good time with Ken, and the Perfecto Team. Duck and his team approach them, and Duck put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Buster, then Buster and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Duck and his team Buster: Why can't you quit?? Duck: Hmm... Come on, Ace. I though you were better then me? Buster: Oh, really? I am cooler then you. What the? Plucky: Why do you say that? Duck: So it was true. You really are his memory fragment. Rev: And your friends, Plucky, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy, were part of our Fragment. Tech: Even for Babs, she is part of Lexi Fragment. I guess ZoN was right after all. Buster: What are you saying? We are us. Nobody else! They attacked them Marina: (voice) Duck, Rev, Tech, Slam! You have to stop them! Buster: How many times we have fight you. Duck: Okay. You left us with no other choice. Plucky: Huh? Duck: I have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that I've been holding back. Even... if it changed me and my friends forever. Duck is using all his darkness, and then Tech, Rev and Slam is touching him to use all dark powers together, they became a heartless, and Duck turned into Mephiles. And then they grab them hard Mephiles: We have accepted it. Then the Memories of the Perfecto is Fading since they joined the Organization Animal's, Then ZoN shows up, Duck and his friends put on their hoods Mephiles: ZoN... they could feel Ace even his friends. ZoN: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Unbelievable. A Memory can't feel anything. Mephiles: If they had met Ace, Lexi, even us, things might have been different. In Buster's Mind Roderick (voice) Buster, don't be sad. I came from you and Ace. I am you... the same way that I am Ace. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me as best friends will always be here... forever, inside him. Category:Cutscenes